<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing Playboy by LilLayneeLoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780509">Playing Playboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLayneeLoo/pseuds/LilLayneeLoo'>LilLayneeLoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Clark Kent, Dorks in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oh Brucie, Smut, Top Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLayneeLoo/pseuds/LilLayneeLoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is too busy having sex with models to make time for sex with Clark.</p><p>Or the one where both of them think the other isn't ready, but really they're both super ready.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, past Clark Kent/Lois Lane - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DC Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing Playboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It seemed like every single time they had any time off--Clark from the planet and his duties as Superman, and Bruce from his duties with the League and the Watchtower--Bruce had to spend more than half of it </span>
  <em>
    <span>socializing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight they found themselves at a premiere. A movie, Clark didn’t even know which one, had been partially shot over Gotham Harbor. To honor the city, the producers decided to hold a smaller version of the movie’s premiere, which of course, happened to be taking place at one of Wayne Industries’ illustrious buildings. Lois had been assigned the article covering it, and Clark knew she was here somewhere, but he hadn’t seen her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t really seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce</span>
  </em>
  <span> either, even though he was supposed to be attending with him. He had talked to Lois about being at the premiere, not as a reporter, but rather told her that his cousin had somehow hooked him up with a ticket. She hadn’t asked many questions, knowing that Clark had a lot he kept secret from her. He was grateful for that, because he really didn’t want to tell her he was here with a date, only to have her run into him standing awkwardly alone in the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It also would have at least helped if Bruce didn’t have an image to live up to. Not only were Clark and Bruce forced to hide their relationship in order to hide their secret identities, but Bruce’s history as a playboy couldn’t disappear overnight either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had talked about finding a beard for Bruce, a woman to pretend to settle down with him so that he wouldn’t have to continue his eccentric sex life, but ultimately they figured that it would be too hard to conceal Bruce’s identity even from a beard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Diana had almost slapped him when he even suggested the idea: “I’m not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>arm candy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark had a feeling though that if Diana knew that Bruce desired a beard for the sake of his and Clark’s relationship, her answer may have been different, but Clark too was adamant that they keep  it under wraps even with the league.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their relationship was rather new, and he really didn’t want anything to happen that would mess it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Clark was being honest, he didn’t feel very secure in his relationship with Bruce. It wasn’t that he felt they didn’t trust each other--he would happily put his heart in Bruce’s hands--but it was himself he didn’t trust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being Superman for years didn’t mean he was good at social interaction. He still felt awkward in most social situations, and he always kept his interviews quick and to the point. He had never been in a serious relationship before. He and Lois had briefly been an item, but he knew he was never really interested in her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had known from the very beginning of his and Bruce’s friendship that there was something different about the dark knight. It was only after they began fighting together regularly that he realized his concern for Bruce’s safety stretched beyond friendship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted more, and was shocked to learn that Bruce did too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing this didn’t stop Clark from stressing about whether or not Bruce actually wanted him. They hadn’t had sex yet--Bruce was always running off with women to fuck around with at parties to maintain his image, and it seemed to Clark like that was enough to curb his sexual appetite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce never really initiated anything beyond kissing, so Clark didn’t either. He understood that Bruce wasn’t ready to be exclusive, and didn’t want to push for something too soon and blow everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Clark noted to himself that the longer their relationship went on, the more difficult it was becoming to watch Bruce flirt shamelessly with the rich and gorgeous women that graced his presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This particular evening, it was a young brunette. Long legs tinged with a golden tan, tucked under a little black dress that showed half of her curvaceous breasts. She knew she was beautiful, and didn’t hesitate to remind Bruce of it once in a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even from across the room, Clark could see that Bruce was acting as his alter ego. He was so convincing. If you had no idea that Bruce had the capacity to be a brooding, troubled hero, you would never see through the sparkling eyes and bright smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce knew how to play a playboy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the way the woman was hanging off of Bruce made Clark feel slightly ill. She had one hand on his bicep, holding onto him as if she was desperate, and occasionally brushed her breasts against his shoulder. She was staring intently at his face, as if every word Bruce was saying was the most interesting thing she had ever heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was over half an hour of this--Bruce made his way around the room, the woman trailing behind him and joining in every conversation. Bruce never even glanced at Clark, ensuring that nobody knew they were there together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was painful, and when Bruce began to excuse himself, the woman still clinging to his arm, Clark decided it was time for him to excuse himself as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He politely ducked out of the conversation around him that he was supposed to have been participating in, and made his way toward a side hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to suppress them, but tears were welling in his eyes. It had been 6 months of this… of this completely non-intimate relationship that he couldn’t bear to be in but couldn’t bear to leave, and it was catching up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t mean to, but his glassy eyes met Bruce’s as he walked away. He quickly turned his head, tucking his chin to his chest and quickening his stride. He was relieved to find an empty conference room of sorts. There were a dozen chairs around a large long table, the glass panes between the room and the hallway matte to provide some privacy. Clark slipped in, lowering himself into one of the plush chairs and allowing his head to fall into his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt overwhelmed, and he felt tired. He wanted desperately just to speak with Bruce for a minute, even if afterward he would still go and have sex with the brunette. He just wanted to see him, get reassurance that all of the sex was meaningless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to think, but he could hear everyone’s voices drifting in from the main room and he wished that for just a moment, he could turn them off. He decided that he would wait in the side room until the movie began, and would take the opportunity to slip out back and head to Metropolis. He didn’t know why he agreed to come in the first place, considering that he had spent no time talking to his boyfriend at all. He heard a click behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s loud out there, isn’t it?” Bruce said quietly, slipping through the door and over to where Clark was sitting. “Is that why you’re in here? Overwhelmed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Clark asked, clawing at his eyes to try and erase the tears that had fallen. “Won’t you give yourself away if you don’t go fuck that girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clark…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Bruce,” he said, quietly but patiently. “It’s really alright. I know why you have to go, and I agree it’s better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clark…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really fine. I just needed to get out of there,” he said, wiping at his eyes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce closed and locked the door, sitting in the chair next to Clark and taking his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not fine,” he said, looking into Clark’s eyes. “I know you, Clark, and you’re not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark tried to hold back more tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also know you enough to know that you weren’t just overwhelmed,” Bruce said, softly. “It’s getting to you, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark blinked, feigning confusion. “What is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to pretend, Clark. You don’t like this arrangement. You don’t want to hide our relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I don’t like it,” Clark said quietly again, trying not to let his voice fill with malice. “I hate this. I don’t know why I have to come to these...</span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bruce, when all I do is watch you flirt the night away with women, and then leave to get your sexual satisfaction with someone other than me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Bruce’s turn to blink, but he wasn’t faking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I flirt with them,” Bruce said. “I flirt with them to keep up the image.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that, Bruce,” Clark said. “And I’m sure it works, but is the rest really necessary? You never want to have sex with me because you’re always having it with someone else!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce stared at Clark, looking very confused. “It’s not necessary to actually have sex with them, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark stopped wiping his eyes and looked up at Bruce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you do it?” He asked, quietly. “I know we never said…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed off, looking down at his hands and feeling slightly embarrassed. They had never decided that they were exclusive. Clark was, of course, only seeing Bruce. There was nobody else he was even remotely interested in, but he didn’t feel it was fair to expect that of Bruce so quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A firm hand tipped his chin up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clark, sweetheart, do you think that I actually sleep with the women that I leave with?” Bruce asked, solemnly, his dark eyes full of concern. “Do you think that I don’t want to have sex with you because I’m too tired from fucking random women?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...yeah,” Clark said, sniffling like a small child. “You leave with them, and we haven’t ever…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clark…” Bruce said, laying a gentle hand on the side of Clark’s face. “I’m in a relationship with you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know,” Clark said, frowning. “But we never said we were exclusive and you have an image that you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean we never said that we’re exclusive?” Bruce said, his face twisting with hurt. “To me we are... have you been seeing other people the last six months?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark shook his head, feeling slightly ill. “There’s nobody else I want to see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I don’t even find women attractive,” Bruce laughed. “Clark, we are in a relationship. I kiss you, I cook dinner for you, I sleep next to you, I fight crime with you...and you’re a man. When we first starting dating, I told you that I’m gay. That means I like men, not women.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...but...” Clark stuttered, feeling a little foolish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clark,” Bruce said, becoming serious again. “I’m very sorry that I wasn’t clear. I guess I thought after the discussion with Diana that you assumed all of these women were enlisted by my PR reps. Half of them are lesbian celebrities themselves, not ready to come out, and all of them are getting paid quite a large amount of money to boast about my supposed sexual prowess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of relief crashed over Clark, but he still felt a little confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said. “But if you don’t have sex with these women, why don’t you want to fuck me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce swallowed thickly, and responded quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you ever get the idea that I don’t want to fuck you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark looked at Bruce, trying to read his emotions. He saw nothing but sincerity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just...we never...you’ve never said…” he stuttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither have you…” Bruce replied, squeezing Clark’s hand and smiling gently. “I thought you weren’t ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark stared at him in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sensitive and kind, and despite your strength, so gentle. You’re the only person who truly knows me for who I am and everything that I am, the good and the bad, and I have wanted to share this one last part of me with you for the last six months, but I was so afraid to push it and have you turn away. To me, you were worth the wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Clark started, but Bruce kept going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clark, I want to fuck you so badly. I’ve wanted to fuck you since day one. I have never been more attracted to a man in my entire life. You’re so smart and sexy, and honestly I’d probably rip your clothes off and fuck you right here on this table if you were okay with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me,” Clark said, cautiously. “That for the last six months, not only have you not been sleeping with all of the women that I thought you’ve been sleeping with, you also could have been sleeping with me, but were holding back because you were scared to lose me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… yeah,” Bruce said, shrugging his shoulders a bit. “I love you and I don’t want to mess this up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce’s eyes widened a little. “I...I… I guess I do, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guess you do?” Clark said, jokingly. Bruce smiled too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just never said that to anyone, and it just kind of came out,” he said. “But obviously that’s how I feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Bruce.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had kissed before, but it had never been as heated as it was now, as Bruce pressed firmly into Clark’s lips. Before he even really knew what he was doing and without breaking the kiss, Clark pushed himself out of his chair and onto Bruce’s lap, straddling his knees and kissing him impossibly harder. His hips were grinding down onto Bruce’s hardening cock, his own creating delicious friction against Bruce’s abs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce untied Clark’s tie, pulling it roughly from around his neck and shifting so that he was pressed more firmly against Clark. They stayed this way for a few minutes, kissing passionately and exploring each others’ bodies with their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark had also never been more attracted to another man in his life. Bruce was built solid--about as solid as a human could get--but still somehow had the softest skin and gentlest touch he had ever felt. The small amount of stubble on Bruce’s chin brushed tantalizingly against Clark’s cheeks, his tongue pressing firmly into his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark started to rock on Bruce’s lap, desperate for more friction between them. Bruce let out small, soft moans between kisses, Clark’s ass teasing his cock through his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck...Clark…” Bruce breathed, moving his hands to force Clark’s ass down against him. “Fuck…oh yes...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark hated that he could feel his climax building in him already, until he heard Bruce mutter: “If you don’t fucking stop grinding on me I’m gonna come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark didn’t listen, grinding into Bruce harder and pulling him in for another kiss. Bruce began whimpering a little, his hips bucking slightly up into Clark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck..fuck..fuck..yes..fuck..Clark..” he said rapidly, his grinding becoming less rhythmic. Clark never would have pegged Bruce for someone so vocal during sex, but he drank in Bruce’s noises hungrily as he continued the motion. “Oh fuck..I’ve gotta come...I’m gonna…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark could feel Bruce’s cock spasm beneath his ass, and continued grinding on him as he rode out his orgasm. Those few thrusts pushed Clark over the edge, and he too came into his pants, throwing his head back and moaning Bruce’s name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce unbuttoned the top of Clark’s shirt and pressed light kisses into his chest, both of them panting heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted you to fuck me,” Clark said, catching his breath. “But I couldn’t stop. It felt so fucking good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce continued kissing his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we go home,” he whispered. “The night is still young.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My pants are wet,” Clark giggled. “I don’t think I should walk out of here just yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said anything about walking,” Bruce said. “It’s dark out...do you think Superman would be willing to pull a couple of strings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark frowned inquisitively, smiling slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might be able to convince him,” he said, and pulled Bruce into another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment their feet touched down on Bruce’s balcony, they resumed kissing, bodies pressed firmly together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce couldn’t keep his hands still, rubbing Clark’s back, squeezing his ass, and flicking Clark’s nipples. Clark moved his kisses down Bruce’s neck, his motions met with a loud moan that made his cock harden again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, Bruce,” Clark broke away to say, clutching his lover’s shoulders. “You sound so sexy when you moan..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imagine how I’m gonna sound with my cock in your-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark growled hungrily, scooping Bruce up and throwing open the balcony door. They were in Bruce’s room. He barely paid attention to the other furniture and decor, instead taking Bruce immediately to the large bed and throwing him down, a little more roughly than he intended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce shook his head fervently, grasping Clark’s arms and pulling him onto the bed with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you apologize. You’re strong and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy as fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ve never wanted anything more than I want to be inside you right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark moaned into Bruce’s neck, his hot breath sending a shiver down his lover’s spine. He began to suck at Bruce’s skin, deliberately pinching lightly with his teeth to leave a mark. Bruce shuddered under him with every caress of his tongue, and finally, it seemed that he could no longer take Clark’s teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grasped Clark’s shoulders firmly and flipped him onto his back. Bruce hastily opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Clark could barely think he was so turned on, but somehow was shoved even deeper into ecstasy when Bruce’s fingers penetrated him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce knew what he was doing, curling his fingers slightly so that they brushed directly against Clark’s prostate. He didn’t know when they started, but Clark’s legs were shaking tremendously, his body simultaneously resisting and begging for the stimulation Bruce was providing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Clark moaned, fucking himself on Bruce’s fingers. “Oh fuck...that feels so good…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whined when Bruce removed his fingers, but after a moment of emptiness, Bruce had slicked his own cock and gently pressed into Clark’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce did not leave anything to be desired, that was for sure. Clark finally felt Bruce’s balls brush up against his skin, bottoming out. He felt so full, and Bruce’s cock was stimulating him from all angles. It was delicious, and Clark probably could have come from just the feeling of his love inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Bruce asked as Clark relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m great,” Clark said. “Please move, for the love of Rao, fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce didn’t need to be told twice, and worked himself up to a steady rhythm. He had been the loud one in the conference room, but it was Clark’s turn to make all kinds of noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes...fuck...yes…” he was moaning. “Fuck...Bruce...yes...fuck…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce wasn’t quiet either, however, taken aback by the slick tightness of Clark’s body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking good, Clark,” he moaned, his thighs slapping against Clark’s ass cheeks. “You’re ass is so fucking perfect. You’re whole body, you’re just so fucking perfect…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark’s moans cut into small whimpers of pleasure, his legs trembling. He hadn’t touched his own cock, neither had Bruce, and yet he felt the familiar surge of warmth growing in his lower abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so close Bruce, fuck,” Clark whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce kept his pace, watching Clark’s mouth fall open and his head hit the pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna come so hard, Clark,” he gasped. “I want to come inside you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please...please… Bruce</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Clark was panting. “Oh fuck… oh...oh…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark’s breaths became more rapid as he raced closer to the edge. When Bruce saw that Clark was moments away from coming, he wrapped his hands around Clark’s ass and pulled his hips off of the bed, angling his own cock so that all of the pressure from his thrusts was directed at Clark’s prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The surge of stimulation sent Clark pounding into his orgasm, painting Bruce’s chest white and draining the color</span>
  <span> from his own face. He panted loudly, moaning as Bruce continued to fuck into him. His whole body was clenching, and he could see that the change in position was doing something for Bruce too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you…” Bruce said. His voice trailed off into a sensual moan. “Clark!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce yelled his name as he spilled inside him, clenching Clark’s hips and fucking into him sporadically. “Fuck… fuck… holy shit…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce collapsed on top of Clark, the mess of his lover’s come still all over his chest. They laid curled around each other for a while, recovering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clark,” Bruce said, eventually. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Clark said. “I knew it was going to be good once we finally did it, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rao</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You were fucking amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Likewise,” Bruce said. He gestured down to his chest. “I really should shower, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark looked at him, and Bruce looked back. Suddenly, Bruce’s eyebrow shifted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care to…join me?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re ready to go again?” Clark asked back, acknowledging the cock of Bruce’s brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to?” Bruce asked, looking slightly disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I want to,” Clark said, rising off of the bed and grabbing Bruce’s wrist. “I definitely, definitely want to. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback welcome. Thanks for stopping by!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>